Preclinical Modeling, Imaging & Testing Core: Project Summary/Abstract The Preclinical Modeling, Imaging & Testing Core (PMIT Core) is a critical Shared Resource in the Koch Institute?s mission of combining the strengths of discovery cancer research and engineering-based technology development to advance the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Critical to this effort are in vitro and in vivo disease models, including cells, organoids and vertebrate models. These are used to probe the role of cancer genes in cell biology, investigate the mechanisms of tumor development, progression and metastasis, evaluate drug response and resistance, and test novel strategies and devices for tumor detection and drug delivery. Each of these approaches relies on expertise and instrumentation to facilitate the generation of disease models, as well as their characterization via imaging and in response to drugs, nanomaterials, vaccines and devices. The PMIT Core provides Koch Institute investigators with consultative advice, technical support and/or training in the production of engineered cells and mouse models, and provides extensive imaging, husbandry and analytic resources for detection, characterization and therapeutic treatment of tumors in animal models. During the current period, usage of the PMIT Core increased significantly and now 71% of CCSG Members (representing all three programs) rely on the Core?s services. To support this demand, we also expanded several capabilities. This includes, for disease modeling: CRISPR/Cas9-based gene editing capabilities, and specialized cell and organoid generation and manipulation methods. We also expanded imaging capabilities by hiring an MRI Specialist (as recommended in the previous competing renewal), acquiring PET/CT instrumentation (with one-time Institutional funds), and hiring a PET/CT Technical Associate (with short-term Institutional funding). Thus, this Shared Resource is essential to the success of the Koch Institute mission. In the upcoming period, the PMIT Core will continue to offer a wide range of disease modeling, animal imaging and preclinical testing services to support the research programs of Center Members. We will upgrade ultrasound and microCT instrumentation (with funds from Institutional sources), and acquire expertise and computing capabilities that enable use of machine learning algorithms in high throughput data analysis (funding requested from CCSG Developmental Funds). To stabilize staff salaries and allow support of the PET/CT Technical Associate, a 20.2% increase in the PMIT Core CCSG budget is requested.